V1.0.0.142
|Related = V1.0.0.142 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.141 |Next = V1.0.0.143 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was released along with this patch. * The following skin was added along with this patch, but it was not made available until Monday July 9th, 2012. * * The following skin was added along with this patch, but it was not made available until Wednesday July 11th, 2012. * * The following skin was added along with this patch, but it was not made available until Friday July 13th, 2012. * * League of Legends V1.0.0.142 英雄 * will no longer occasionally allow Ahri to spell vamp off more than one spell. * : damage now matches the tooltip. * ** Energy cost reduced to 60/55/50/45/40 from 60 at all ranks. ** Now activates secondary damage. * : damage reduced to 7-24 from 10-27. * : mana cost increased at earlier ranks to 40/50/60/70/80 from 28/41/54/67/80. * Assists are now properly granted when successfully reverting Anivia to her egg form. * now displays the correct buff icon. * : cast time has been reduced. * : ** Range increased to 2000/2500/3000 from 1900/2050/2200. ** Channel time reduced to 1 second from 1.25. * no longer refreshes upon killing champion clones (e.g. ). * can now be turned off at low amounts of health. * no longer stops Dr. Mundo from using additional attack animations. * Fixed a bug where had a different range at different levels. * : cooldown reduced to 130/120/110 from 150/130/110. * Fixed a typo in the Air Client for . * Stats: ** Base health increased to 434 from 404. ** Armor per level increased to 3.6 from 2.7. * : ** Charge speed increased to 1050 at all ranks from 650/750/850/950/1050. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from 50/55/60/65/70. * : ** Passive movement speed reduced at earlier ranks to 4/7/10/13/16% from 8/10/12/14/16%. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * : cooldown increased at earlier ranks to 150/135/120 from 120 at all ranks. * : cooldown increased to 200/180/160 from 180/150/120. * Attack range reduced to 550 from 575. * Attack animations are now more responsive. * : additional cost stack maximum increased to 10 from 5 (max mana cost increased to 400 from 200). * : projectile speed increased to 2000 from 1400. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 18/16/14/12/10 from 20/18/16/14/12. ** Casting no longer disables LeBlanc's ability to return to Distortion's origin point and vice versa. * Base mana regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 6.6 from 5.6. * : mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 60/75/90/105/120. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 100/150/200. ** Cast range now displays on the minimap. * : range increased to better match her attack range. * : ** Slow increased to 20/28/36/44/52% from 20/25/30/35/40%. ** Mana cost reduced to 80 at all ranks from 80/85/90/95/100. * now continues dealing damage if Morgana dies. * : ** Base damage reduced at earlier ranks to 60/105/150/195/240 from 80/120/160/200/240. ** Cooldown increased at earlier ranks to 18/16/14/12/10 from 14/13/12/11/10. * ** Primary target damage reduced at earlier ranks to 200/325/450 from 250/350/450. ** Cooldown increased at earlier ranks to 140/110/80 from 120/100/80. * : autoattacks required to activate reduced to 5 from 7. * : ** Base damage increased to 500/600/700/800/900 from 400/525/650/775/900. ** Damage dealt to and increased to 100% from 50%. ** Cooldown reduced to 16/14/12/10/8 from 18/16/14/12/10. * : ** Minimum damage if interrupted increased to 12.5% from 0%. ** Maximum damage if interrupted increased to 87% from 70%. * The ball now responds faster to and . * Global spell cooldown reduced to 0.15 from 0.5. * : ** Base damage adjusted to 10-50 from 5-30. ** Damage amplification per stack increased to 20% from 15%. ** Maximum stacks reduced to 2 from 3. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.15 from 0.2. * : ** Base damage reduced to 60/90/120/150/180 from 60/100/140/180/220. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.4 from 0.6. ** Cooldown reduced to 6/5.25/4.5/3.75/3 from 6/5.5/5/4.5/4. ** Projectile speed reduced to 1200 from 1275. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.5. * : ** Cast range increased by 100. ** Ball leash range increased by 100 when attached to an allied champion. * : ** Cast time increased to 0.5 seconds from 0.4. ** Shockwave no longer stuns units for longer than the duration of the movement. ** If the ball forcibly leashes back to Orianna, Command: Shockwave will go on a brief cooldown if it is ready. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120. ** Reduced the spell casting time and movement delay after collision. * : mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. * Run animation now changes according to her movement speed. * : cooldown increased to 200/180/160 from 180/150/120. * Singed now has new spell effects for all skins, with the exception of which retains its unique spell effect. * ** Mana cost reduced to 45/50/55/60/65 from 65 at all ranks. ** Champion prioritization range slightly increased to better match her attack range. * : armor buff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. * : cooldown increased to 160/145/130 from 120/110/100. * Fixed a bug where Twisted Fate's name did not display properly during loading. * Veigar no longer gains champion kill bonus when killing champion clones (e.g. ). * : magic penetration bonus increased to 16/22/28/34/40% from 10/15/20/25/30%. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.7. ** Missile speed increased to 2100 from 1700. * : mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 60/70/80/90/100. * now grants assists even if the target does not revive. 物品 * Hovering over items with auras or actives now shows their effect radius. * : ** Ability power increased to 90 from 80. ** Magic resist increased to 40 from 36. * : ** Combine gold cost reduced to 575 from 775 (total gold cost reduced to 2100 from 2300). ** Chain lightning damage increased to 125 from 110. * : ** Combine gold cost increased to 900 from 700. ** Magic resist reduced to 48 from 56. * ** Coloring changed to blue from a bug where it was red in the shop. * , , , and now properly display missing item build paths. Summoner Spells * : no longer usable on minions. Still usable on jungle monsters. Co-op vs. AI * Bots are now more likely to use abilities while retreating. * Bots now properly retreat in their base to the summoning platform instead of getting stuck between the nexus turrets. * Bots no longer forget they are being chased. * no longer occasionally cancels . * Re-enabled . General * Custom game bots now adjust to players' initial laning decisions before the first minion wave spawns. * and kills now have a chat message and kill callout if your team gets the kill or sees them die. * Spectators will now hear callouts indicating which team kills Dragon and Baron. * Updated tooltips for , , , , and . * Champion-only targeting and pet control keys are now bindable. * The Proving Grounds: ** Removed Nexus Turret health regeneration. ** Death timer scaling adjusted to an additional second every 60 seconds after 24 minutes from an additional second every 90 seconds after 24 minutes. * no longer causes the sound to keep playing after the player cancels the spell. * particles no longer appear on champions as they come out of Fog of War. * Dominion Nexus Crystal now displays over the shrine in Dominion. Undocumented Changes * Wards, , and now display their remaining time and health bar above them, similarly with champion and minion health bars. * Neutral monsters can now be targeted with alert pings (default G and V). * The bonus magic damage from will now work on turrets. Hotfix PvP.net V1.62 A minor patch was deployed in the morning of Thursday, July 12th. * Fixed several bugs with invites. * Fixed several bugs with Ranked Teams. * Fixed several bugs with chat and status updates. * Fixed several bugs with the Custom game flow. Patch Preview video Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.142 en:V1.0.0.142 fr:V1.0.0.142 pl:V1.0.0.142